Forgive or Forget?
by heyhey62
Summary: Bel only calls up Fran doing nights that he needs him. Fran is just doing what Bel wants, because he likes him and doesn't want to lose him. But, when Fran has had enough of Bel's games and wants more to the relationship, what will become of the two?
1. Bottled up Emotions

It's been half a month since Bel has taken an interest in Fran's body. At first, Fran thought that Bel had fallen in love with him, but all that was now seeming like a distant dream.

Fran was lying on the couch when something hard and cold was thrown at him. It hit him in the cheek and fell to the ground. Fran glanced at it and saw that it was an ice cube. He looked in the direction it was thrown from and saw Bel standing just a few feet away from him.

"Ushishishi", Bel laughed, "Meet me in my room tonight froggy", Bel said, walking away.

Fran rubbed his cheek and sighed, 'I guess he found out another way to do it, huh', Fran asked himself.

( **You call me on your telephone, you feel so far away. You tell me to come over, there's some games you wanna play.** )

* * *

Fran stretched as he got off the couch, he glanced out the window and saw that the sun was going down. He turned off the tv and headed upstairs to Bel's room. He knocked on the door and was immediately told to come in. Fran closed the door and locked it behind him. Fran glanced around the room and saw Bel playing with one of his knifes.

"Before we do anything, put that on first", Belphegor said, pointing to a pair of clothes hanging on the bathroom door.

Fran did as he was told and went into the bathroom to put on the outfit. After 5 minutes, he came out the bathroom wearing a short black nurse outfit, with lace panties. The dress was so short, that if he were to bend over, Bel would be able to see his ass.

Bel sit at the edge of the bed with his legs open. Fran walked over to him and set on the floor in between Bel's legs.

"You do remember what to do, right", Bel asked teasingly.

"Of course senpai", Fran answered him, slightly annoyed. Bel snickered and watched Fran go to work.

Fran unbutton Bel's pants and unzipped the zipper with his teeth. He took out Bel's erection and stroked it a few times. Fran then took all of Bel into his mouth, gagging a little. Fran bobbed his head up and down. After awhile, Bel placed a hand on Fran's head, gripping his green hair.

Bel thrust his hips up continuously, making Fran gag. Fran placed his hands on the floor as he let Bel fuck his mouth. Fran' eyes were closed as Bel quicken his pace. Fran was getting hard himself as he moaned around Bel's member.

Bel gripped Fran's hair tighter before coming deep and hard down his throat. Fran swallowed Bel's cum, before Bel took his crotch out of his mouth. Bel grabbed Fran's arm and lifted him onto the bed. Fran was now straddling Bel.

Bel groped Fran's ass, biting his neck as well. Fran placed his hands on Bel's chest as he let out soft moans. Bel turned Fran around so that their position was the backward cowboy. Bel played with Fran's nipples as he grinded against his covered erection. Fran moaned as he rocked his hips.

Bel untied the string that was keeping Fran's panties together, and took them off. He spread Fran's legs more and quickly entered him. Fran moaned loudly as he keep himself up by putting his hands on Bel's thighs.

"..ha...Senpai", Fran moaned out. Bel gripped Fran's hips, using them as a way to thrust in and out.

"Froggy...is...so tight Ushishishi", Bel said in between groans. Fran rocked his hip in time with Bel's thrust.

"Froggy's body is...better than a...woman's", Bel commented as he speed up his thrust.

Those words caused Fran's bottled emotions to tip over. Tears started to stream down his face, onto the bed.

' _Why am I just froggy to you? Why do you only carve for my body? What about the rest of me_ ', Fran asked inside his head.

Bel keep thrusting into Fran. He couldn't see Fran's face, giving their position, but he could care less about how the other was feeling right now.

Fran moaned as Bel's grip on his hips were giving him bruises, and his thrusting grew rougher.

Bel thrust deep into Fran as he came inside him. Fran came as well, his seed stained the bed and his black nurse outfit. Fran let out a loud moan of ecstasy as he felt Bel's spill his hot load inside him. They both panted as they came down from their high.

Fran wiped his face quickly and got off of Bel. Bel snickered as he watch Fran get on all fours in between his legs, again. Fran cleaned Bel's limp crotch with his mouth. When he was done, Bel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to him. He pushed Fran down on the bed and fell asleep, spooning him.

Fran sighed, his heart hurt. 'Stupid fake Prince. Why should I care about this? Why should I care about you!? You never talk to me unless it has to do with sex, so, I guess I'm just a sex toy to you', Fran came to a conclusion that night, before he fell asleep.

( **I don't give a fuck about you anyways. Whoever said I gave a shit about you. You never share your toys or communicate. I guess I'm just a play date to you.** )


	2. Dead To Me

( **I call out your name, but you don't call back.** )

* * *

Fran woke up before Bel, he quietly got out the bed and entered their conjoined bathroom. He took a shower and then headed into his room for a change of clothes. He put on his usual Varia uniform, but without his frog hat.

Fran stretched as he exited his room. He walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. He settled on eating a sandwich with a glass of milk.

Bel came into the Kitchen minutes later, only wearing a pair of boxers. He purposely ignored Fran and went looking for food. Fran huffed and threw away his food. He exited the kitchen and went up to his room.

He laid on his bed out of frustration and many illusions of Fran started to appear around him. They started to speak among each other, all at once.

"That stupid Bel", one said annoyed, loudly.

"He doesn't even care. That stupid Prince", another exclaimed.

"What's with him only using my body for his personal needs", another asked.

"I'm really starting to hate him", one yelled.

"Yea, he doesn't care about me", another said exclaimed.

"I. Don't. Care. Anymore", the real Fran said, stopping the others from talking. They all looked at Fran and saw tears sliding down his face.

"Then", one began, "He's dead to us", all the illusions said in unison.

Fran held his knees to his chest as the illusions started to fade away, one by one. He wiped his face and got off the bed. He grabbed his phone and ear buds, and headed out his room.

Fran walked out the main door into the outside world. He didn't have his usual hat on, but he could care less about it. He put in his ear buds and pressed the shuffle button on his phone. He started to walk toward the woods, feeling the odd need to take a trip through them.

( **I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest.** )

* * *

( **1, 2, Melatonin is coming for you.** )

Fran wonder around the forest, practicing his illusions from time to time. He checked his phone and saw that it was now a little pass 6. That mean it'll get dark soon. Surprisingly, Bel hasn't called him yet, to invite him to his room.

Fran continued to wonder around the woods, finding the entrance hard to stumble upon. He cursed himself for coming into the woods, in the first place. He took out his phone to call Lussuria, but he had no signal. Fran sighed and continued to keep heading down the path he was going.

An hour later and the sun was starting to set. Fran looked at the sun and clicked his tongue. He began to walk again, but stiffened when he was grabbed from behind. He knew instantly who it was when he felt something hard jab him in the back.

"Ushishishi I didn't know froggy liked the game hide and seek", Bel said, holding Fran by the arm.

"I don't fake prince, I got lost", Fran said back, in his monotone voice.

Bel pushed Fran up against a tree, "Let's have sex here", Bel suggested. Even though Bel suggested the idea, he wasn't expecting a protest from Fran, like all the other times. But, Fran had enough of their sex only relationship.

"No, go use somebody else for your needs", Fran said, pushing Bel off him.

Bel narrowed his eyes at Fran, "What makes you think you have a say in this", he said back, surprising Fran.

"I'm not your toy", Fran yelled at Bel.

Bel was a little shocked, Fran has never yelled or said anything back to him before.

"To think I actually had feelings for someone like you. You're horrible. You stupid, no good, fake prince", Fran pushed Bel, and they both fell to the ground.

They both were quite and Fran's head was down. Fran sniffed as tears started to slide down his face onto Bel's shirt.

"Frog-...", Bel stopped talking when Fran looked at him.

"Its Fran", Fran yelled, half-heartedly punching Bel in the chest, "I'm not Froggy!"

Bel opened his mouth to say something, but Fran continued talking.

"You never considered how I felt", Fran shook his head, "You clearly didn't care. So, I won't care about you! Anymore!"

Fran got up, "You're the worst Belphegor. I'm ending this sexual relationship, so find someone else to satisfy your stupid need and desires", Fran turned to walk away, but Bel grabbed his arm.

Fran didn't look back, he feared that he would change his mind about everything if he did.

"Sorry, Fran", Bel said, loosening his grip on Fran's arm. Fran snatched his arm away from Bel.

"Senpai, do you seriously think sorry is gonna be enough to erase what has already been done", Fran asked, walking away. Fran used his powers to find his way back to the Varia Mansion/ HeadQuarters. He left Bel alone in the forest, and only had the slightest concern for his safety.

* * *

( **5, 6, I'm done with this.** )


	3. Please Don't Leave Me

( **No, it's nothing wrong with me.** )

* * *

Bel walked home feeling awfully upset. Not about how he didn't get his fix, or how he didn't get to have sex outside, but about Fran.

Yes, it's true. He didn't consider Fran's feelings, he just never considered them to be a problem. Since Fran had done whatever he wanted him to.

 _Was sex outside going to far?_ Bel shook his head at the thought.

 _Was sex the problem? Did he not like it?_

Bel shook his head at that thought too. He stopped in front of the Varia Mansion/ HeadQuarters door.

 _Did Fran want more to the relationship?_

Bel stopped reaching for the door handle at this thought.

 _He did say that he had feelings for me, right?_

Bel opened the door and was welcome to a quiet dark home. Everyone was asleep expect for him. The door automatically closed behind him after he stepped inside.

Bel walked up to his door, and stopped in front of it. He looked at Fran's closed door and sighed.

* * *

( **I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me.** )

The next day, Fran was obviously avoiding him. When he walked into the same place Fran was in, the boy would just flat out leave. He didn't speak to him, look at him, or look in his direction.

Bel was pissed at that point. Bel walked out the house around the time it was getting dark. He came back 30 minutes later with a big breasted, blond hair, blue eyes, short chick.

Fran was watching tv on the couch when they had brusted through the door. He didn't look at them, but he scrunched up his nose in disgusted when they walked by. The lady smelled like a mini bar and a pack of cigarettes.

Bel walked the lady up to his room and locked the door behind them. Fran looked up at Bel's closed door.

"Pig", he muttered under his breath.

* * *

( **He held my heart and let it go.** )

10 minutes later a scream was heard. Bel's door was thrown open and the lady stormed out of the room. Bel was leaning against his door frame as he watched the woman march her ass right out of the Varia household.

Fran looked up and Bel looked down. They both made eye contact with each other.

Fran's heart ached as he and Bel looked at each other. Just looking at Fran made his heart melt, and Bel couldn't help but love that painful feeling.

Fran turned his head around and slowly put his hand over his heart. Bel huffed as he saw Fran curl up into a sad ball on the couch.

He felt incredibly guilty. He knew then that he had to figure out a way to make up for what he had done.

( **Where there's desire, there's gonna be a flame. Where there's a flame, someone's bound to get burned.** )

* * *

( **Apples aren't always appropriate apology. Butterscotch and Bubble gum drops are bittersweet to me.** )

The next day Belphegor repeatedly knocked on Fran's door till he opened up. Fran angrily stomped toward the door and yanked it open.

"What do you want senpai", Fran asked trying to seem emotionless, but his green eyes held sadness and angry within them.

"Fro-Fran...I'm...c-can we talk", Belphegor asked hesitantly.

Fran stared at Belphegor, "I don't wanna speak with you", he stated bluntly, about to shut the door.

Bel caught the door before it closed, "Fran...just hear me out", Bel plead.

Fran huffed, "Fine, but your time is limited", Fran said, going back within his dimly lit room.

Belphegor followed Fran inside, closing the door and standing in front of it, "I want to apologize", Bel said softly.

"And", Fran asked, not looking at Bel.

"And I want to actually have a relationship with you", Bel said quickly.

Fran looked at Bel with a look of shock, "W-What!?", he sputtered.

"I want to have a real relationship with you Fran", Bel repeated again, but with more firmness in his voice.

Fran stood up, "Why? So, that you can find your way into my pants again", Fran accused Bel as he tightened his hands into fist.

Bel took a step back when Fran started walking toward him, "I'm not trying to trick you Fran."

"Yes, you are. Your gonna pretend your in love with me, so you can fuck me. That so low Bel, but I expected that from the likes of you", Fran said his words with sadness and anger mixed together.

Bel stayed in place and took what Fran was throwing at him, "I don't want to hurt you, so I wouldn't do that", Bel said calmly, looking Fran in the eyes.

Fran tsked, "You wouldn't want to hurt me. That's really funny since you already have", Fran hissed, making Bel flinch at his harsh words.

"Fran, I'm serious. I don't want to see that pained look on your face anymore. I want to be with you", Bel said taking a daring step toward Fran.

Fran and Bel stood a mere inches away from each. Fran glared at Bel as Bel looked at him with his hidden eyes.

"Why? Why are you saying this now? What!? Did you have a 'I didn't know what I had til I lost it moment'? Your so pathetic Bel", Fran looked away, his hands tighten into a death grip by his sides.

"Fran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt, it's just-", Bel was cut off by Fran.

"ITS JUST WHAT BELPHEGOR", Fran looked at Bel with anger in his eyes, "You feel guilty for what you did, so you think you can fix it by saying you want to be in a relationship that involves more than physical contact? Just save it, I don't need your sympathy."

Belphegor's hands clutched into fist, "THEN WHAT I'M I SUPPOSE TO DO FRAN", Bel yelled.

Fran flinched and took a step back from Bel, "Wha!?"

"I'm trying to fix things between us. I know what I did was wrong, and I know saying sorry won't make up for the things I've done. I'm sorry I can't change that, I'm sorry I can't take back the things I've done to you, but at least I'm trying to put in the effort to fix what I've done", Bel lowered his head.

Bel looked at Fran to see him trying to hold back tears. Fran had his hands balled into fist at his sides. He was speechless. Anger, sadness, heart break, and many more emotions were swimming rapidly throughout him at this moment. He didn't know how to react to Bel's sincere apology.

"Bel-Senpai, I...", Fran shut his mouth and looked away.

Bel reached a hand out to put on Fran's shoulder, but when he was just a couple inches from touching Fran, his hand got smacked away.

"I think you should go senpai", Fran said, not bothering to look up at Bel.

"Fran, I-", Fran cut Bel off in an attempt to push him toward the door. However, Bel had grabbed both of his arms and tugged him into a one-sided hug.

Fran made a small audible gasp from the sudden action, that soon turned into silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

Bel closed his eyes and held Fran tightly in the hug, afraid that he would yell at him and kick him out. Fran's legs gave out, causing both of them to sink to the ground, while still hugging.

Bel place his chin on top of Fran's head, "I'm really sorry Fran, but please. Give me another chance. I really don't want to lose you", Belphegor confessed as he rubbed Fran's head.

Fran stifled a sob and slowly nodded his head, "Okay Senpai", Fran agreed between sniffs.

Bel tightened his arms around Fran, "Thank you, Fran", Bel said, sounding genuinely happy.

* * *

( **Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.** )


End file.
